


When there's no more pride, when your soul is frozen, is that enough?

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fire, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: When the fire stops? Only the queen knows;





	When there's no more pride, when your soul is frozen, is that enough?

I will kill all the Baratheon and Lannister dogs,bitches, and puppies.

They stole me everything.

They denied me my life, the true life I should be living, until this moment.

This is just the beginning. Now I will burn the ones who survived the first fire slowly.

The best thing it can happen to them is to run away.

And then I will take that hope from away.

No names, no traditions of yours to carry. No pride.

And then, maybe that will be enough. No, not at all.

The men will just die, but the women, I want the women to suffer.

Forced to carry in their bellies the bastards of the men who they hate. Forced to carry their seed.

Their bodies slowly destroyed, their minds disintegrated.

And the North? I know what you did Starks. You think I forget that is because of you that man sat on this throne? When I finished with the Lannister and the Baratheons, you are next.

Your bodies will be frozen, and then broken.

And then, just then, there will be enough.


End file.
